


Finding harmony

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sequel to 'Peace of mind'





	Finding harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2016-07-20 02:53pm to 03:08pm  
> Dedication: For my beloved wife, who wanted this sequel so very much.

Sanada Genichirou's temper had always been bad. During the last few weeks however it had gotten steadily worse. So much in fact, that no amount of meditation could bottle it even for a short amount of time until his grandfather had had enough, driven him into the middle of nowhere and shoved him out, together with a small satchel and vague directions. Very vague directions. So vague, it had taken Genichirou practically years to find that damned path and even longer to find what his grandfather had tried to tell him about. But, in the end, the effort of his body and his temper paid off and he looked up again. 

He stood inside of a breathtakingly lush valley. 'Beautiful' was the only word making it into Genichirou's mind, even more so when he trudged towards the blue sparkling stream, hoping it was as cool as he desired it to be. It was and he didn't care for etiquette out here so from one instant to the next he dove in, splashing around as much as was possible given its depth. Somewhere someone started laughing, an almost tinkling sound, joyous and happy and seemingly very young. Which, on closer inspection, the person belonging to it was not. 

Tezuka smiled, holding out his hand for the other to take. Genichirou acknowledged it and got out, covering himself a little self-consciously before sitting down next to his friend, who was still wearing a small, serene smile on his lips. "I assume your grandfather had had enough?" Genichirou nodded, refusing to sigh. "Mine too." Silence descended, both boys enjoying the sun, the peace and their comfortable friendship. Both knowing that their grandfathers might be old and sometimes more grouchy than imaginable but they sure were the most knowledgeable and caring people they had met so far in their lives and that, if possible, they loved them even more for this.


End file.
